<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drabble/snippet works by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278048">drabble/snippet works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just some rlly short works ive written and wanna post, but not individually.</p><p>also, bc im nice, chapters are titled after the pairing!</p><p>**Taking Requests! Look In Notes For Details!**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SeongJoong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>seonghwa and hongjoong falling out of love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seonghwa just didn't feel the same as he used to.</p><p>He didn't gaze at Hongjoong anymore like he use to, and that's if he even saw him anymore.</p><p>They hardly spent time together anymore, and that was on both of them. He would spend most of his week down at the Café, working long hours and extra shifts in hope of saving up enough to move into a proper apartment, all by himself. </p><p>Hongjoong would always be busy with his music, working day and night in his studio a good hour train ride away. He would always spend his nights there, only coming back to their apartment when there was a big storm that would cut out the power, or when he was physically kicked out from his studio by his studio mates that were worried about his workaholic behaviour.</p><p>They hardly ever talked, and they hadn't even done anything romantic or sexual in months.</p><p>Unconsciously, Seonghwa had started seeing Hongjoong as a friend again, rather than his boyfriend he has been with for 4 four. He's not sure when it happened, but when it did, he wasn't surprised. </p><p>He was sure Hongjoong thought the same thing.</p><p>Seonghwa no longer felt the urge to hug or cuddle the other. A couple weeks ago, he gave a 'Welcome Home' hug to him, paired with a uncaring peck to his lips. </p><p>It was the most uncomfortable he had felt during his relationship with him.</p><p>It was only a matter of time that the two would stop walking away from each other and address the issue. </p><p>And as Seonghwa stared down at his phone, a message from realtor he was talking to about an apartment, he knew it would have to be soon.</p><hr/><p>Hongjoong stopped eating, putting down his form on top of his plate, the objects clanking.</p><p>"I think we should break up,"</p><p>Seonghwa stilled, staring at the table cloth right infront of Hongjoong's plate. He put down his fork and knife slowly to their respective sides of his plate, swallowed the food in his mouth and looked up to finally stare Hongjoong straight in the eyes. They no longer sparkled the same they had years ago.</p><p>He lay his hands in front of him, crossing them loosely.</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SanSang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Troublemaker Yeosang x Goody-two-shoes San</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day wasn't as good as it could have been, in Yeosangs professional opinion. </p><p>He got called out by teachers during class, made to stand outside the classroom as he waited for the teacher to come outside and scold him for his behaviour. What sucked is that most of the time, it wasn't even his fault! Why nobody ever took notice or let Mingi slide away from trouble every single time would always haunt him.</p><p>Because of the lunch and recess detentions he got, he couldn't even meet up with San. He couldn't sit under the tree out in the field and watch as San walked towards him. He couldn't catch San as he fell on top of Yeosang, laughing his ass off as he kicked away the root that snagged his foot. He couldn't hold San in his arms, to let all the worried leave him for just a moment, and focus on how warm was and how sweet he smelt.</p><p>He just got out his last detention of the day, afternoon detention. How he got here, he did not know. For once, he was actually paying attention in class, knowing that he and San would be meeting up after school to visit Sans house. But alas, nothing ever really went to plan with Yeosang.</p><p>Yeosang walked out of the school gates, pushing his bag onto his shoulder as it slipped off. He looked around, face softening from its scowl as he saw the boy waiting for him.</p><p>Said boy walked up, throwing his arms over Yeosangs shoulder and hugging him tightly.</p><p>"Hello Sangie~" Yeosang nuzzled into the boys neck, his arms wrapping around his waist.</p><p>"Hello San," San giggled at the action, pulling away and grabbing Yeosangs hands, swinging them back and forth.</p><p>"You're late," Yeosang looked down, a blush dusting his face.</p><p>"I didn't mean to be," San cooed, pulling Yeosang closer to him to peck his cheek.</p><p>"I know you didn't, come on, lets go to mine. We still have to finish that Zelda level," Yeosang smiled, squeezing Sans hand as the other boy led the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok first of all, hello. <br/>i will take requests :] but do know they will be short, im not looking to do anything over 1000, but if i do, it might be posted by itself. I'm not looking for any lengthy, rlly super descriptive requests, but short, simple ones. eg; SeongSang bodyguard au, YunGi flower shop au, etc. </p><p>so now some rules,<br/>•No smut.<br/>•No noncon<br/>•No pedophilic themes<br/>•No ageplay<br/>and uh if i think of more ill add em.<br/>do yeah, give me requests!! they will mosy likely be easy and quick for me to write!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>